


Let's Start Over

by orphan_account



Category: The Maze Runner Series - James Dashner
Genre: Also im on mobile so if there are any errors then u already know wsp, F/M, Itll take a while they're both stubborn shits, M/M, Slow Burn, this is my first fanfic go easy on me
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-10-08
Updated: 2016-10-12
Packaged: 2018-08-20 04:38:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 6,487
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8236361
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: "Imagine Person A and Person B of your OTP were in a serious relationship a few years ago, with everything in the world looking up for them. They had great jobs, a great love life, great family. But then, after a single fight, and a huge breakup, everything changes. Person A’s life is still on the rise, getting better every day. He/She has been promoted at work and A moved on to find a lovely new partner, Person C, (Perhaps a member of your NOTP), who A is convinced they love absolutely. They’ve recently bought a new house together, and A’s family is completely there for them. Person B’s life has gone down the drain. After losing their job due to falsified chargers, they were soon evicted from their apartment, forced to move into a smaller, shittier place. B’s family life suddenly took a turn for the worse, with everyone at each other’s throats. B, unable to find a decent job with the charges on their record, works at a local deli part time, and every night, works as a prostitute at a local night club. What happens when Person A runs into Person B while picking up sandwiches for their engagement party with Person C?" Its a lot to read but yeah this is based off of that, only I decided change some stuff around :)





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> (Prompt from otpandocprompts on tumblr)

Newt wakes up on his living couch. He notices sunlight gleaming through his blinds. It must be morning he thinks to himself as he looks around the room. He noticed the TV was still on and there were soda cans littered across the front of the couch. Finally his eyes land on Thomas' arm, slung across his waists. 

Newt turns around to look at Thomas' face, managing to not wake him up. _Still so gorgeous, even while a asleep _he thinks. Then presses a kiss to his face, before closing his eyes and letting his head fall onto Thomas' chest.__

___How did I get so lucky _. Newt's head is filled with loving and peaceful thoughts as he drifted off to sleep. Unfortunately, Newt's bliss was cut short by the loud alarm of his own phone.___ _

____Newt groaned. Then he gently pushes Thomas' arm off his waist and slid off the couch. He landed on his knees so he could look over the coffee table to see what the hell had just disturbed him._ _ _ _

____The alarm read "Meet with Alby at 7". Newt had completely forgot he and Alby were suppose to get coffee today._ _ _ _

____Newt checked the time. Which of course, read 6:47. Newt really didn't feel like leaving the house at all today but, he couldn't just cancel on Alby like this so, he got up and went to get ready._ _ _ _

____Newt emerged from his room to find Thomas eating cereal in only his underwear. Newt smirked as he approached him._ _ _ _

____"Morning, Tommy." Newt planted a quick kiss to Thomas' cheek._ _ _ _

____Thomas smiled in return, lighting a tiny fire in Newt's heart. "Where're you goin' so early?" Thomas said, mouth half full._ _ _ _

____"To meet with Alby. We haven't really talked much since our ..breakup."_ _ _ _

____"Why so early in the morning though?"_ _ _ _

____"Well, we both have work in a little while and Alby's going to be busy later so we decided to just meet up before then."_ _ _ _

____"Oh. Alright." Thomas replied while shoving another spoonful of cereal into his mouth._ _ _ _

____Newt smiled adoringly before turning around, grabbing his keys, phone, then kissing Thomas once more before heading out the door._ _ _ _

____~~~~~~~~_ _ _ _

____Newt arrived at the Coffee shop and threw on an enthusiastic smile, despite not really wanting to have left Thomas._ _ _ _

____Its been a good two years since he and Alby broke up, and since they've stopped talking and texting each other. They agreed to be friends after that but, never really maintained their "friendship" or communicated with each other unless the other needed something. They haven't eaten together like this since their last date._ _ _ _

____"Hey" Alby flashed a warm smile at Newt, a smaile that kinda reminded him why they dated. Alby stoodup to give him a hug. _this isn't so bad >I>. They pulled apart to sit down. __ _ _ _

_____They started to chat on about random topics and about how they missed talking to each other, ordered their coffee, and even acted like complete idiots. Making a mess of flinging cream off of the tops of their cups and right at each others faces. Brought Newt back to how they use to be._ _ _ _ _

_____"So, you and Thomas are together now, huh?"_ _ _ _ _

_____"Yeah. Hes uh great. You still single?"_ _ _ _ _

_____"Yeah but, I'm alright. Honestly I really don't need to be in a relationship." Alby chuckled_ _ _ _ _

_____Newt laughed along, trying to ease the awkward tension that appeared with the mention of Thomas' name. Eventually Newt had to leave. He had work in 30 minutes and it was already a long enough drive._ _ _ _ _

_____Newt started his walk back home but was stopped by a hand on his shoulder._ _ _ _ _

_____"I could give you ride, if you'd like."_ _ _ _ _

_____Newt turned around to face Alby. "No its alright Alby its just a couple blocks."_ _ _ _ _

_____"Come on, Newt. I don't mind" Alby smiled at him once more. Newt climbed into the car. The little voice in the back of his head told him this wasn't a good idea but, he ignored it. He could trust Alby, right?_ _ _ _ _

_____They started the drive home. Things are going smoothly, everything is alright. _I knew I could trust him _. Then Alby makes a wrong turn. _????? _._____ _ _ _ _

_________"Alby? My apartment is back that way."_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_________Alby completely ignored him and kept driving. Newt started to get concerned. Alby pulls up next to a park, it was completely empty so, Newt assumed he wanted privacy. His heart sped up as he thought _privacy for what _.___ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

___________Alby unbuckled his seat belt. And looked down at his lap before muttering. "Yaknow, Newt. I still can't get over what you did."_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

___________What I did?? What did I do exactly? Newt was sure Alby could hear his heart thumping._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

___________"What did I do?"_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

___________Alby shot him a deathly glare. "Don't play dumb, Newt!"_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

___________Newt was sure he was going to throw up from how nervous he was. He tilted his head slightly and gave the most confused expression he could, slightly scared to open his mouth again._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

___________Alby sighed. "Were you always this dense? You left me! You left me and never came back or even called until I texted you, trying to apologize! Only to find out youre getting fucked by one of our friends! Not even by you, either. That's what hurt the most. It was like you were cutting from your life when I did nothing wrong Newt!"_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

___________Alby was sitting higher than Newt at this point. Newt kinda wanted to laugh._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

___________"You were _not _innocent!" Alby sunk slightly lower in his chair, an expression of hurt on his face.___ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_____________"Alby I left you because you were a bad boyfriend. I never would've hurt you like that if you didn't deserve it!"_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_____________Alby sat back in his chair and rubbed his face is frustration._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_____________"Alby, I understand you felt abandoned but, that doesn't excuse what you did to me"_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_____________Alby sat there for a second before muttering a muffled "I'm sorry.."_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_____________"Its alright." Newt replied, just as flustered._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_____________"Can we start over?" Newt held out his hand. Alby looked at him for a second before taking his hand and shaking it._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_____________Newt smiled at Alby, who returned the smile just as easily. Alby looked into his eyes for a second before leaning in and pressing a kiss flat on Newt's mouth. Newt paniced and pushed him off._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_____________"Alby!?" Newt feared what Alby tried to pull next so he opened his door and decided to walk home. He's probably going to be late for work already._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_____________~~~~~~~~~~_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_____________Newt arrived at his apartment, finally. He unlocked the door and slowly pushed it open. He looked around the living room and didn't see Thomas. He must be in the kitchen. Newt walked over to the kitchen, gently shutting the door behind him. No Thomas. Newt shrugged it off, maybe he decided to go out. He is a grown man, after all. Newt went into his room to change into his uniform. Newt checks the clock and is kinda annoyed that Alby held him up. He'd have to call Frypan and ask if he can cover him._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_____________Then, Newt heard keys jiggling. _Thomas is home _. Newt jogged into the living room as Thomas was opening the door. He ran up to give Thomas a hug, which Thomas didn't return. He pulled apart and looked at Thomas' face.___ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_______________"You alright, Tommy?" Newt knits his eyebrows together, arms still around Thomas' neck._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_______________"Newt, i-i have to talk to you about something."_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_______________"??okay." Newt pulls off completely and goes to sit on a chair in the kitchen, Thomas following behind him._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_______________"Newt, earlier I got a call from Alby and I..I want you to be 100% honest with me. Did you try yo kiss him?.."_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_______________Newt couldn't believe his ears. "No! Of course not! Tommy, why would I ever??"_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_______________"I don't know, Newt, Why would you ever?"_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_______________"Tommy, you can't be bloody serious. I love you!"_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_______________Thomas whips around looking so very upset. Face completely red, eyes slightly tearing up. "I thought that to but, now i just, don't know anymore!"_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_______________"Thomas, please, We've been together for nearly two years and you still don't trust me?"_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_______________"Newt i-" Newt couldn't let him finish._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_______________"Thomas you have to trust me, were together. We've always been together. We'll always be together. You can't live somebody you don't trust!-"_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_______________It was Newt's turn to be cut off._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_______________"Then maybe I shouldn't love you."_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_______________Newt was stuned. He couldn't believe his ears. "Tommy, you don't mean it." He pleaded._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_______________"I'm pretty certain, Newt." Thomas coldly stated as he pushed past Newt and into their room._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_______________Newt eagerly followed him, still unbelieving of what he just heard. Thomas began to take his clothes off of hook and hangers in their closet._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_______________"Tommy, please. You can't leave me. I-i love you." Newt started tearing up as Thomas disregarded everything that came out of his mouth. Newt stepped closer, placing a hand on his shoulders, he shook it off._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_______________"Tommy, please i-"_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_______________"Its just Thomas."_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_______________Newt knew he was screwed. Newt would feel tears roll down his face as Thomas turned and walked straight out the door, dragging a suitcase behind him. He didn't say goodbye, he didn't even turn around._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_______________Newt fell to his knees and starting crying. He couldn't take it. Thomas was his everything and now Newt was nothing more than an irrelevant part of his life. This was all so hard to take in. And he blamed Alby for it all._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_______________Eventually Newt stood up and wiped his face. He knew he was late for work but, he didn't care anymore. He was exhausted and needed to not think for a little bit. Newt changed out from his uniform and layed in his bed, letting sleep overtake him. Little did he know, this was just the beginning of his story._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This takes place like a year and a half after Thomas and Newt split up just so ya know

Newt wakes to the unpleasant buzz of his alarm. He slings his arm toward his phone, still groggy and disoriented from sleep. He turns his alarm off and gets out of bed. 

He hops into the shower, gets dressed, and eats a quick bowl of cereal before leaving out the house. Ever since he and Thomas split up things hasn't been very well. He had to move because there was no way he could afford that apartment on his own salary without Thomas helping out. It still makes Newt sad to think about that day but, he didn't dwell on it for too long because the bus was here. 

Newt got off the bus a block away from the restaurant he works at. Newts been a waiter for 4 years now, long enough to at least become close friends with all the staff. You'd think he'd get meals for free by now but, apparently nobody gets that luxury but, the chef. Newt quietly laughs to himself thinking about Frypan. Probably his closest friend now. His mind starts to drift but he cuts it off, time to get to work. 

"Hey Frypan" Newt calls as he walks in through the back entrance. 

"Hey Newt! Thank goodness youre here, were packed today. And its not even noon yet." Newt grabs his apron and ties it around his waist before grabbing his pad and sticking a pencil behind his ear. He drops the pad into his pocket so he could take some orders to their tables. 

He speeds through the restaurant. nearly bumping into his coworkers, who were also rushing from table to table trying to satisfy their rather eager customers.

Newt makes it back to the kitchen to grab more plated but gets distracted. Just as he was about to walk out into the dining room, Thomas and Teresa walked in. Fingers intertwined, smiling at each other, pressed so close together Newt would've assumed they'd been glued like that. 

"Newt, quit daydreaming, we got people to serve!" Frypan nudged Newt out the door before he could register what was happening. Newt takes the hungry customers their orders, hoping he doesn't get them messed up, as his mind was somewhere else. 

_Does he know I work here? Did he bring her on purpose? Does he hate me now? Oh god he hates me now. I knew it, i- ___

__"Newt!" Newt turned around to see Frypan standing there looking concerned._ _

__"You alright, man?"_ _

__Newt nods his head, feeling like a burden. This was work. He was suppose to be working._ _

__Frypan's concern turns into a smile as he pushes Newt in the opposite direction. "Good. Because there's a couple at table 9 and they need somebody to take their orders. Get going!"_ _

__Newt looks at table 9. _shit _. Of course its them. Fuck it, Newt's just going to have to suck it up and approach them.___ _

____As Newt got closer to their table his heart thumped and his mind raced. He wad sure he looked like a sweaty, nervous, wreck but he didn't care. Not like Thomas was there for him anyway._ _ _ _

____"Hello. May I take your orders?"_ _ _ _

____Thomas looks up at him and, surprisingly, showed no emotion. It was like Thomas didn't even recognize him. This was going to be harder than he thought. Teresa, however, looked ecstatic to see him._ _ _ _

____"Newt!" She beamed at him as she stood to hug him. He hugged her back and pretended he didn't wish he was in her place._ _ _ _

____"I had no idea you worked here! Its been so long!"_ _ _ _

____Newt smiled back. He was sure it was the most fake looking smile ever but, he couldn't care less. "How've you been?"_ _ _ _

____"I've been good and all but, uhm I came to take your orders, remember?" Newt added a chuckle to make it sound as unintimidating as he could. Honestly, he had to get back to work and didn't want to hear how they were doing._ _ _ _

____"Oh yeah" she giggled softly as she sat back down. Newt knew Teresa didn't hate him but, he just couldn't help the anger that he felt in his gut whenever she spoke. And to make it worse, Thomas treated him like a stranger. Newt took their orders as fast as he could and left in a hurry. He did still have other customers to tend to._ _ _ _

____He took a couple more orders before stopping by the kitchen to place them and take some plates. Before he could leave the kitchen Frypan grabbed his arm, nearly making him drop everything in his hands._ _ _ _

____"Bloody hell, Frypan!" Newt composed himself and turned around._ _ _ _

____"Newt, if you want to clock out early then I'd be completely fine with covering for you" Frypan says as he sends a suggestive glance over to table 9. Newt turned to see Thomas and Teresa gazing lovingly into each others eyes, Teresa's hands being held in Thomas'. It was almost like he was doing it on purpose. He was never that affectionate when they were together. Newt thought about it for a second, then decided that he can't just leave Frypan here._ _ _ _

____"No no, I'm alright. Thanks anyway, Frypan."_ _ _ _

____Newt smiled at Frypan before walking out the door. He delivered the orders to each table, purposely avoiding table 9. Finally, he brought Thomas and Teresa their food and left without another word. He was sure Thomas was going to ask him something but, he was mad at him right now so he ignored him._ _ _ _

____The rest of the day passed by uneventfully. Eventually Teresa and Thomas finished their food and left, Teresa leaving behing a very generous tip. She was just so bloody hard to hate. Newt said his goodbyes and started his commute home._ _ _ _

____Newt arrives at his house, barley surprised to see Sonya sitting on the couch with her laptop and a bowl of popcorn. Sonya was probably the only family he had left. His parents sorta cut him off after finding out he was with Thomas. After Thomas left his life, they still ignored him. Sonya, however, never ignored him. He loved Sonya with all his heart but, he still wishes she would give him a heads up before coming over. Especially when he wasn't even home. He starts to regret giving her his spare key._ _ _ _

____"Sonya, youre never going to guess who I saw at work today." Newt locks his front door and makes his way to the couch. He flops onto it beside her. Hes been on his feet all day so this was heaven for his ankles._ _ _ _

____Sonya gasps and whips her head in his direction so fast he thought she might've gotten whiplash._ _ _ _

____"Alby?!"_ _ _ _

____"Nope. Thomas."_ _ _ _

____"Oh shit, what?"_ _ _ _

____"And he was with Teresa. Like a date."_ _ _ _

____Sonya turned to him completely. He knew he had her full attention so he told her everything. This was Newt's favorite part of the day. Sonya was a great listener and Newt couldn't be more grateful._ _ _ _

____"Newt, it sounds like he's trying to make you jealous."_ _ _ _

____"Jealous? Sonya, he didn't even know I worked there until today. He obviously doesnt care about me anymore."_ _ _ _

____As much as that hurt to say, it was true.Thomas didn't love him anymore. He was with Teresa and they looked really happy together. Newt was just going to have to accept that._ _ _ _

____"You don't know that! Maybe Winston told him."_ _ _ _

____She was right actually. Winston also worked at the restaurant, he helped prepare the food. Winston was also friends with him and Thomas. It was possible he could've let him know. Newt thought that theory made sense but, he didn't want to get his hopes up. He and Thomas weren't together and it was probably best that way._ _ _ _

____"Youre bloody ridiculous, you know that?"_ _ _ _

____Sonya threw a piece of popcorn at him then laughed when he threw a pillow at her. Newt got up off the couch to go take a shower. He was sure he smelled of sweat and felt gross._ _ _ _

____Newt peered into the living room before taking off._ _ _ _

____"Sonya?"_ _ _ _

____"Hm?" She turned around on the couch._ _ _ _

____"I love you."_ _ _ _

____Sonya smiled. "Love you too."_ _ _ _

____~~~~~~~~_ _ _ _

____Newt was starting to regret coming outside today. He had to go grocery shopping while he had time on his hands but, the sky was turning gray and he didn't have an umbrella. _fuck it I'll just have to hurry home _. Newt threw on his hoodie and starting jogging to the bus stop.___ _ _ _

______Newt got home just in time because as soon as he reached his apartment building, it started drizzling. Newt made his way to his door. He tried to balance a bag between his knee and the wall so he could pull out his keys but, ended up dropping all of his groceries on the floor._ _ _ _ _ _

______Newt signed as he bent down to pick up his things. Suddenly, an apple rolled toward him. He looked around, curious and confused. Newt stood up completely, kinda creeped out._ _ _ _ _ _

______"Hello?"_ _ _ _ _ _

______Newt received no answer, well not an answer he was expecting. He heard a soft 'Mew' and looked down, only to be greeted by a tiny kitten. It rubbed its head up against Newt's leg. _Oh my god its so cute _!! Newt bent down to pick it up and pet its fur. It was so soft. Its mewed again and started purring against Newt's hands. _absolutely adorable _. Newt noticed how skinny it was. It wouldn't hurt to help, Newt thought as he placed the kitten on the floor and bent down to pick up his stuff._____ _ _ _ _ _

__________10 minutes later, Newt was sitting on the floor outside of his apartment. Feeding cold cuts to a cat that wasn't even his to begin with. He knew he looked like a weirdo but, he couldn't care less. Newt felt a vibration in his pocket. He pulled his phone out, who on earth could be calling him? The only people who had his number were Sonya, Frypan, and maybe Winston. Newt answered the phone warily._ _ _ _ _ _____

______"Hello?" Newt said_ _ _ _ _ _

______"Hey, is this Newt?"_ _ _ _ _ _

______answered an all too familiar sounding voice._ _ _ _ _ _

______"Minho?!?"_ _ _ _ _ _

______Newt could hear a laugh from the other line. It sounded far away. He must've been on speaker phone._ _ _ _ _ _

______"Hey, Newt! Its been a while, huh?"_ _ _ _ _ _

______"Yeah, man. Way too bloody long. How's its been going? You and Brenda still together?"_ _ _ _ _ _

______"Actually, Brenda and I broke up years ago but, other than that I'm great! I'm getting married soon too!"_ _ _ _ _ _

______Newt was kinda shocked, honestly. Minho and Brenda were the 'it' couple at their school. He would've thought they'd be the only ones to keep in contact._ _ _ _ _ _

______"When's the wedding?"_ _ _ _ _ _

______"Next week. Frypan has the rest of the info so if you have any other questions make sure you go to him...Hey, uh, you remember Gally right?"_ _ _ _ _ _

______Newt grimaced at the mention of Gally's name. Gally was the main reason his high school years were filled with painful memories, the reason why his parents hated him, even the reason why he had his limp._ _ _ _ _ _

______"Of course I remember him. He was such a dick."_ _ _ _ _ _

______"Geez, I missed you too, shank."_ _ _ _ _ _

______Newt let out a surprised gasp. No wonder he had me on speaker phone!_ _ _ _ _ _

______Newt waited for the laughter of Minho and Gally to quiet down before speaking again._ _ _ _ _ _

______"Why's he there?"_ _ _ _ _ _

______"Because, Newt. Were getting married."_ _ _ _ _ _

______Newt was sure he was hallucinating. Minho and Gally? Engaged? Minho was known for how attractive he was and how he could get any girl he wanted. And Gally? Gally bullied Newt for liking guys! And now they're trying to tell Newt they've both just magically changed their mind and love dudes? Christ, people really do change._ _ _ _ _ _

______"Wow that's..that's great, Minho. Congratulations."_ _ _ _ _ _

______"Thanks, Newt. Have you talked to Thomas lately? I can't get in contact with him and nobody else seems to have his number."_ _ _ _ _ _

______Newt made another face. He really didn't want Thomas to come along. I suppose that's being selfish, he thinks. This is about Minho and Gally, not me. I'll just have to deal with being around him all night._ _ _ _ _ _

______"No, sorry. Haven't talked to him in a long time. You should ask Teresa, I bet she knows."_ _ _ _ _ _

______"Oh, you guys aren't together anymore? That sucks dude. I was really rooting for you two."_ _ _ _ _ _

______"Its alright." It really wasn't alright._ _ _ _ _ _

______~~~~~_ _ _ _ _ _

______Newt layed down on his bed. He really hoped Thomas and Teresa would never come back to his workplace. Working is stressful enough without them popping in whenever they feel. Newt knew it was unfair to hate Teresa. She did nothing wrong and was actually very sweet but, he just couldn't help it. Seeing Thomas hold onto anyone that's not him just drives Newt insane._ _ _ _ _ _

______Newt tried to clear his mind. He really didn't need to be thinking about this right now. He'd deal with all that in the morning. For right now, he just wanted to close his eyes and fall sleep.______


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is going to get about an update a day, just because I enjoy writing it so much <3 thanks for all the nice things you guys said about me, youre all so kind! Sorry this chapter is so short, I had no idea what else to add & like I said a bit ago, suggestions are always welcome! :))

Newt flops onto his couch and props his bad leg up on a pillow. He'd took some extra shifts at work and now he regretted it more than ever. While at work Newt had asked Frypan about the wedding and found out that the Bachelor party was 2 days before the wedding. Newt had let Frypan know that he didn't have a car to get there and Frypan offered to take him there in his own car. That's another reason why Frypan was Newt's most valued friend. 

Newt's thoughts are interrupted by a scratch on his door. What the bloody hell, he thinks. Newt really doesn't want to stand up right now. The scratching on the door continued. Newt sighed heavily as he cursed the existence of whatever was on the other side. 

Newt opened the door cautiously, still not sure what he was going to see. Not much to his surprise, the little kitten from yesterday is sitting in front of him. Newt suddenly doesn't feel so angry.

"Hey there." Newt says as he bends down to pick the kitten up. Newt suddenly feels stupid for talking to a kitten. Newt looks up and down the hall before bringing the cat inside his house. 

He lays the kitten on his living room floor. He pets its head and watches as it falls onto its back and starts purring. Newt was definitely a cat person. Just then there was a knock on Newt's door. Newt groaned loudly, not caring if whoever wad there heard him. Newt answered the door hastily, about to snap at whoever it was. That was, until he saw the beautiful person who was on the other side. 

Staring back at him was a gorgeous young man. Tall and lean but, still very muscular, warm chestnut hair that fell slightly past his neck, eyes so light brown they might as well be orange. Newt couldn't remember who he looked like but, he found himself instantly attracted to him. 

"I'm so sorry to interrupt you but, have you seen my cat? Shes a little yellow kitten. I just got her yesterday and she's been getting out alot."

Newt shook his head, so caught up in the handsome strangers eyes that he didn't even notice he opened his mouth. 

"I have seen her actually." Newt walks back into his house for a second, and when he comes back he's holding the kitten. Newt watched as the strangers face turned from confused to happy. 

"Thank you! Where did you find her? I've been looking everywhere." He takes the kitten from Newt's hands. 

"She came to my door a little bit ago."

The stranger tried to laugh but, all that came out was a small snort. Newt finally knew who he reminded him of. _Thomas. ___

__Newt suddenly felt a lot more uncomfortable._ _

__"She must like you then." The stranger smirked at Newt before holding out his hand. "I'm Devon. Nice to meet you."_ _

__"Newt." Newt smiled at Devon, despite how uncomfortable he might've felt. Newt took Devon's hand and shook it briefly._ _

__Devon smiled at Newt again. "Well, Newt. Thanks again for finding my cat. I owe you one." Devon winked before walking back down the hall._ _

__Newt couldn't help but let his eyes wander ad Devon walked away. Newt, once again, shook those thoughts from his head and went back inside._ _

__Newt sat back down on the couch. Newt never noticed how easy it was for him to get attached to chestnut hair, and whiskey colored eyes._ _

__Eventually Newt falls asleep, thoughts of his wonderful neighbor Devon filling his mind._ _

__~~~~~~~~_ _

__Newt is startled out of his sleep by a pillow smacking against his face._ _

__"Bloody fucking-" Newt moves the pillow away from his face to see Sonya standing I'm front of him. Newt rolls his eyes._ _

__"Glad you're awake. I brought food." Sonya places two bags on his kitchen counter. Newt no longer felt annoyed. Newt sometimes felt he owed Sonya a lot more than anybody else. She was always looking out for him when she felt he didn't have enough to do it himself._ _

__"Thanks."_ _

__"Don't mention it. Now go wash up, you smell like work."_ _

__Newt chuckles as he got up off the couch._ _

__Newt came back to Sonya eating burgers on his couch. Mi casa su casa, I suppose. Newt grabs some food before sitting on the couch next to Sonya._ _

__"Anything going on lately?" Sonya asks after a while._ _

__"Well, earlier this guy named uh.. Devon, I think, stopped by. He was looking for his cat. He was cute."_ _

__Sonya raises an eyebrow. "What'd he look like?"_ _

__"He had brown hair and eyes, and this beautiful pale skin. And he had this cute little snort to his laugh." Newt smiled at the memory of Devon's laugh._ _

__"Just like-"_ _

__"I know." Newt didn't need her to finish that sentence to understand what she was going to say._ _

__Sonya looks away. "He sounds cute. Be careful, Newt."_ _

__"I will, Sonya."_ _

__~~~~~~~~~~~~_ _

__Newt wakes up the next day, surprisingly not in a bad mood. His leg wasn't bothering him as much as it was yesterday. He thought about the possibility that he and Devon could actually become a thing. Newt tried hard to convince himself that Devon wasn't a replacement or a distraction. The last thing he wanted was to hurt him._ _

__Newt got out of bed enthusiastically, taking a shower, getting into his uniform, and eating breakfast before leaving out. Newt hummed on his way to the bus stop. He hasn't been this happy in a long time._ _

__Newt got off the bus and immediately smelt smoke. Like someone was barbecuing. That was odd, considering it was the middle of September but, Newt didn't let it bother him for long. Newt made his way down the street and noticed the smell getting stronger as he went on. Now he was starting to get concerned._ _

__Newt turned the corner, and was truly shocked to see the whole restaurant, completely charred from top to bottom. Every window was shattered, and it still had smoke seeping through the roof. Newt noticed Frypan standing in front of the building, screaming into his phone. Newt ran up to Frypan, concern and panic replacing every good feeling he had seconds ago._ _

__"Frypan, what in the world happened?!"_ _

__Frypan didn't reply, just held a finger up as if to say 'hold on a moment'. Newt got slightly irritated. Frypan hung up and put his phone away before turning to Newt._ _

__"Last night the restaurant caught on fire. Nobody knows how but, Im assuming somebody left the oven on."_ _

__"How are you so bloody calm about all this?"_ _

__"You think I'm calm? My whole career just burned down, Newt."_ _

__Newt suddenly felt a whole lot worse. He realized that it wasn't calmness Frypan was feeling, but sadness and disappointment. Newt suddenly felt bad for snapping at him like that._ _

__"I'm sorry, man."_ _

__Newt closed Frypan in a hug, leaving comforting pats on his back. Newt had no Idea what he was going to do now that the restaurant was gone. He couldn't go back to working at the deli now that he doesn't even live near it anymore and he's sure somebody else already took that job. Newt had 3 weeks until it was told to pay rent so he postponed finding a job until later on. On the bright side, Newt still had the wedding and bachelor party to look forward to. Kind of. Newt decided that since there's no work, he'll go home._ _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The next chapter is the bachelor party ;)


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the delay :) I'm going to have to upload a little less bcuz if school but, I'm going to continue this.

Newt had a sour expression on his face ad he finished his food. Frypan was suppose to be here any minute to take him to Minho's bachelor party. To say that Newt wasn't looking forward to going was an understatement. He could barley stand the idea of having to look at Alby and Gally all night, let alone talk with them. Then the thought of Thomas ignoring him as if  _he_ had done something wrong. It was all too much for Newt but, he couldn't just back out now. It was way too late for that. 

Newt heard a knock on his door as he threw his plate into the sink. He opened it to see Frypan, with a broad smile on his face. 

"Ready to go?" He asked as Newt stepped out into the hall to lock his door. Newt shrugged, let's just get this over with. 

"Come on, were going to a party! At least smile." Frypan said as he led them out of Newt's apartment building. 

Newt tilted one side of his mouth up in a weak attempt at a smile. Frypan's happy face turned into an unamused frown. He raised an eyebrow at Newt before poking at his sides, making him squirm and laugh out louder than he has in weeks. 

"Okay! Stop! Stop!" Newt slapped Frypan's hands away. 

Frypan smirked smugly. "That's more like it."

Frypan opened the car door for Newt to get in before hoping into the drivers seat. 

~~~~~~~~~~

When they arrived the first thing Newt noticed was that nobody was outside. They must be late, Thank god Newt thought. That's less time he would have to spend listening to Gally and Alby talk and pretending to care. 

They stepped out of the car and into the cool night air. It was starting to get chilly, Newt wished he had brought his sweater with him.

Newt coughed as they stepped into the dense stuffy air of the nightclub, heavy with the smell of sweat, alcohol, and cigarettes. Where the hell are they? Frypan tapped his shoulder and pointed toward the back of the club, where all of their friends sat. 

 _What a bloody perfect place to sit._ Newt thought as he and Frypan pushed past all of the dancing strangers. Once they reached the table everyone happily chorused their greetings. Except Winston, who threw himself at them and trapped them in a bear hug. Newt forgot how strong Winston was.

"You guys finally made it!" Winston slurred at them. He heavily smelled of alcohol. Was he already drunk?

Winston pulled back and offered them a seat next to him. Once they were sat down Newt actually got a good look at everyone. Alby and Gally sat opposite of him. Minho sat next to Gally but, with how close they were he might as well had been sitting on his lap. Next to Minho was Frypan, then Him, then Winston. Only one spot left.  _Thomas._

Newt sighed a breath of relief. Maybe he wouldn't show up. Then, as if on queue, Thomas walked out of the bathroom. His eyes widened as they landed on Newt. Or maybe Frypan? He couldn't tell, they were sitting directly next to each other. 

Thomas walked over and smiled at Frypan before shaking his hand. "Its so good to see you again!" 

Newt rolled his eyes. This was indeed going to be a long night. 

"So?" Winston bit his lip in anticipation "what've you guys been up to?" 

Newt immediately sunk in his chair a bit. There's no way he's answering that question. His life wasn't the worse it could be but, it was still pretty shitty. His highschool years were an absolute disaster, he lost his scholarship and dropped out because he couldn't afford it on his own, then lost his apartment along with the love of his life, and was now living in a shitty one bedroom apartment that he was about to lose because he had no job. Newt definitely wasn't eager to share all that. 

Luck apparently wasn't on Newt's side today. 

"What about you, Newt?"

Newt looked up to see Thomas smirking at him. Everyone shifted their attention to him. 

"I-i have to use the bathroom." Newt stammered as he squeezed past Winston and rushed off. 

He slammed the door behind him, his mind racing.  _why did he do that? Why does he hate me now? Jesus, what did I do?_

Thomas was the only person, besides Sonya and Frypan who knew how bad he's been. He knew Newt was avoiding that question. Why did he do that? Newt could feel anger start to pool in the pit of his stomach. He needed to relax. No, he needed a cigarette. 

Newt felt a hand on his back. 

"Bloody fuck-" he spun around. "Frypan?!"

Frypan smiled apologetically. "Are you alright?"

Newt sighed. 

"Yeah I'm alright."

"Good. Thomas is a dick."

Newt smiled, feeling very thankful for Frypan in this moment. "Do you have any cigarettes on you?" 

"Of course." Frypan took one out of his jacket pocket and handed it to Newt.

"Thanks." Newt and Frypan both left the bathroom, smiling at eachother before splitting ways. 

Newt opened the back door of the nightclub, stepping into the cold night air. He lit his cigarette and leaned up against the wall. this night couldn't get any worse. 

"I thought you quit." 

Godamnit. 

Newt puffed out a could of smoke. He couldn't do it, he'd have to make up some excuse as to why he's leaving early because he just can't do it. He threw his cigarette onto the concrete ground before walking directly past Alby and into the nightclub. 

He walked up to their table, pretending not to notice Thomas sitting in his seat. Newt cleared his throat to get everyone attention. 

"Minho, I have to talk to you." 

Minho slid off of Gally's lap and stood up. "Sure." 

Newt grabbed his arm and took him away from the table. 

"I don't feel well. Would you be fine with me going home?"

It wasn't entirely a lie, to be honest. If he had to endure one more awkward encounter he was going to throw up. 

Minho raised an eyebrow at him. Newt could feel sweat beading on his forehead. 

"Well.." Newt held his breath. "Alright. But, you're going to make it up to me newt week."

Newt exhaled. "Absolutely." He relied as he pulled Minho into a hug before heading straight for the exit. He shivered as he stepped out. 

Newt checked the time on his phone. 8:36. Alright its not that late. Maybe the buses were still running. Newt walked to the nearest bus stop, which, unconventionally was placed right in front of a strip club. 

Newt balled his hands up and blew into them, trying to warm them up a bit as he waited for the night owl. Instead of a bus, a black car pulled up in front of him. The window slowly slid down and a deep raspy voice that sounded from inside made Newt want to run. 

"How much?"

_H-how much? Does he really think that I'm a.._

"I'm not a-" 

Suddenly a lightbulb sounded in Newt's head.  _I don't have a job. This could be my only way to make money right now._

Newt's head buzzed with different options and voices but, he silenced them all with his final decision.

"How much do you have?"

Newt felt guilty for some unknown reason. Like his parents somehow already knew even though he never told them. He discussed prices with the mysterious man as he hopped into the car. Too late to back out now.

~~~~~~~~~~~

And here Newt was, nearly three hours later, leaving some sleazy motel. Newt felt ashamed in himself but, he had no other choice. He needed to pay rent in a couple weeks and he couldn't afford to go back to mooching off of Sonya. He made a mental note to look for a job once he got home. He checked his phone once again, the clock read 10:34. Newt sighed. Sonya was surely sleeping by now and no way could he call Frypan. He'd have to walk.

Newt looked around and breathed a sigh of relief once he finally recognized the street. He's about a mile or two away from his apartment but, at least he knew where he was. The block he was on now was only a little bit away from his old apartment. A mile wasn't that much. He could do it. Newt tucked his phone back into his pocket and began to walk down the street. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Every time I tried to write it would get deleted and I would have to start over but, I'm alright now <3 comments would be greatly appreciated

**Author's Note:**

> pls leave a commment if u can! This is my first fanfiction so criticism would be greatly appreciated! Thanks!


End file.
